Destroying her
by JokersLittleMistress
Summary: Kylo is ready to seek his revenge on Rey for humiliating and rejecting him. He just forgot that she's stronger than him. Where will this take them? Warning for rape.


Rey was meditating on the Millenium Falcon. Chewie was navigating in the cock pit and Poe and Finn were going over plans from general Organa on the main deck. A quiet overcame the ship and a sudden evil, stillness. She felt a familiar presence in the force that seemed ominous. The door blasted open and in stepped the dark figure of Kylo Ren. Chewie rushed out of the cockpit and tried to aim with his bowcaster but Kylo forced it away. Poe got out his blaster and fired but missed. "This is the second time you've tried to kill me captain and failed, " he said force freezing him. "Take them away." Finn and Poe struggle as they are dragged off.

Rey tries to attack Kylo but she is immediately handcuffed. Kylo takes Chewbacca's bowcaster, "I've always wanted to use this, goodbye old friend." Kylo shoots the wookie. Rey screams, terrified. Kylo steps into the cockpit and ignites his lightsaber, and starts ripping through one of his childhood homes. The unhappy memories and the person that he feels failed him all flooding back. "How dare you!" Rey shrieks as he comes back out. He rushes to her and takes his mask off swiftly and wraps his large coarse hands around her tiny soft throat, shooting daggers into her eyes. "You tried to kill me. You betrayed me. You took what was mine." He unhooks Luke's lightsaber from her belt. "And now I'll have everything from you." He forces Rey down to her knees. "You'll have nothing from me, you monster!" "You haven't seen what a monster I can be. You haven't seen anything yet."

Kylo drags Rey by a long chain connected to a collar through the corridors of the ship. She stumbles behind him trying to keep up but he keeps moving faster. "Ben, stop this! Stop this now!" He stops abruptly, "What did you call me?" He says slowly looking behind at her. "I called you Ben, why not? It's your name." Trying to agitate him. "Call me that again and there will be punishment." "It was your name before you became a monster!" She cries. He stops again and does not look at her. She feels a sharp piercing pain start to rise in her head that brings tears to her eyes, it gets worse and worse and she lets out an agonizing scream. Kylo jerks her towards him by the chain and grabs her by her chin, staring daggers into her eyes. "Do you like this? I could make it much worse. Whenever you disobey me there will be consequences, the choice is yours." He gets up and she trails behind him, fighting to keep up.

He drops her off at a prison cell and leaves. It's very basic but not that bad. There is a small cot with a thin mattress pad, a toilet, and a sink. Rey waits for hours, wondering what happened to Finn and Poe, and wondering what this damn collar was for. It's dreadfully cold and dark and she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her friends. She certainly did feel different, she couldn't feel the force at all. What was going on? Suddenly steps in the dark figure of Kylo Ren. He wears his mask which she finds unsettling. He notices her discomfort and takes it off. She backs towards the wall, trying to stay as far away as possible. It was easier to stand up to him with the mask on, it made him seem like just a cold machine with no feelings. Once he took it off she felt truly terrified, like his eyes were boring into her, body and soul.

"You're having dinner with me in my apartments tonight, come". She heard what he said but is puzzled, why would he want to have dinner with a prisoner? "You know I won't." She shot him a defiant look and winces as he steps closer. "I didn't give you a choice little scavenger." He yanks her chain making her follow behind him again. When they arrive at his apartment, he instructs her to sit on the ground in front of a coffee table, and he sits on a couch in front of it. "Why can't I feel the force?" She says curiously. He chuckles and says "You haven't figured it out yet?" "The collar? That couldn't be possible." He laughs again. "Couldn't it?"

The doorbell rings and in walks his servants with the vittles. There is more food than she has ever seen in her life and it all looks scrumptious. He makes her a plate and pushes it in front of her. She doesn't want to accept anything from him and looks away. "Oh, so you won't eat? Fine, if you won't eat, neither will your friends." She whips her head back around and defeatingly picks up a piece of chicken, unwillingly taking small bites. "I want you to sleep here tonight, and you're going to." "Under no circumstances!" She cries, getting up from the floor. He begins that sinister giggling again, and her bones start to shiver. "You're sleeping here tonight". He gets up and stalks towards her. She backs away but he freezes and knocks her unconscious like he did on Takodena. He picks her up and puts her on the couch. He knows she's not gonna like what he has in store for her tomorrow, but it's part of her training and what she needs to realize her place.

Rey wakes up the next day and Kylo is standing right over. "How about some breakfast?" Rey doesn't process this right away, wondering why this beast was so concerned about her nutrition. "No", she says curtly, slowly getting up. She turns around, tired of looking him in the eye and angry that this situation was occurring at all. She felt his hand jolt her around seconds later in a grip that would leave a bruise. She had mad him angry, good. He stared at her for several seconds and they shared a force connection. He briefly opened his mind to her, letting her know how he loved messing with her. If she did what he said that was great, but if she didn't, that was much more fun. Rey becomes disgusted by this revelation, angry at herself for not being able to fight him off with the force, the only ability she could rely on that was dampened by that dreadful collar.

He approaches her and kisses her forehead, and she backs away. Suddenly she felt her body being SLAMMED against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She felt faintish and everything went fuzzy for a minute as the the pain settled into her ribs. She could barely lift her head up when she felt his big hulking figure drag her to her feet as he pinned her to the wall, and froze her in place there. She felt his fingers graze between her legs, and a cold shiver ran down her spine. He made his way back into the other room. Her pulse raced and the seconds seemed like hours. She heard him rummaging around and he came back out, lightsaber in hand. Panic filled her as he approached and ignited the saber. She closed her eyes and turned her head not wanting to know what would happen next. She felt him singing her clothes, keeping it just so that it would not singe her. He burned through her clothing, completely exposing her pubic area and her breasts. Rey felt shamed and a dark realization overcame her. He threw his lightsaber on the bed and stroked her between her legs.

"Please dddd-don't!" She cried, trying to remain calm, trying to not show him her fear. "Don't what? Be more specific, Rey." "Don't do this" she pleaded further. "Don't what? Don't fuck you?" Fear and nausea settled into the bowels of her stomach when she heard this, It may be her first time and her last, and she wasn't ready for that. "Please don't do this, Kylo!" "Tell me you don't want me to fuck you." " I-I don't want you to fuck me!" She said, trying to hold her tears back. "Fine." He turned around and took a few steps away. Rey breathed a heavy sigh of relief and expected to be released. She heard a zipper come undone and her heart started racing once more. Kylo turned around, his genitals completely exposed and engorged with blood. "I'm glad you don't want this, I have a point to prove." He was angry at her, he wanted to fuck and fuck her until she cried.

He steps towards her, disbelief and betrayal filled her eyes. He saw her retreat in her own little world and jerked her chin up, making sure she was making eye contact with him. He rams into her and the fullness shocks and overwhelms her. She moans unwillingly at the pain and sudden intrusion, not knowing what to make of it. To her great unhappiness, her body betrays her mind and she feels her vaginal folds slicken. He starts pounding her ruthlessly, sending her to the brink and not even giving her a chance to recover. He knows he has forced her to that place where pleasure becomes painful, where agony takes over and ceases to be enjoyable. He feels himself begin his release and explodes into the tight muscle contracting around his penis, milking his seed into her vagina.

Rey feels him release her body from the force hold and she crumbles into a mess on the floor. She is competely flabbergasted and wants to let out her frustration, but she doesn't really understand what just happened. She doesn't comprehend what just happened to her body and why she felt this way. Kylo goes to the back to clean himself off, when he emerges he's wearing his helmet and full body armour.

"I'm taking you back to your cell."

"www-what"?

"Get up." Rey gets up slowly and tries to cover her exposed parts but Kylo snaps at her. "Get your hands away. If I have to I'll tie them around your back." He picks up the chain that is attached to her collar, and starts to pull her out the door. As they enter the corridors of Starkiller, they start passing large groups of storm troopers who make lewd faces at her and her exposed body.

Kylo is moving fast and she struggles to keep up, and she starts to cover herself again. Kylo stops abruptly and turns around, looking at her menacingly. She drops her hands and they continue on. When they arrive at her cell there are 6 storm troopers waiting there. "Wait", he orders. "Go take out the mattress." The storm troopers haul out the thin mattress pad. The cold air makes her hair stand on end. He pulls her into the cell and she expects to be left alone. She takes a few steps in and she hears Kylo coming in behind her, he whips out his lightsaber and begins cutting through the rest of her thin clothing. The belts that held the loose fabrics singed and pooled at the bottom of her feet making her completely nude. He abruptly leaves and slams the door behind him, laying a hand on the outside of the door to sense through the force how she felt. There is no comfort in this cell, nothing to shield her body from the unbearable cold. Sobs wrack her as the memory and realization hits, she collapses on the floor.

He feels the way her stomach shakes as she hyperventilates and a pang of remorse hits him. Maybe he had gone too far. He also feels the anxiety of the stormtroopers on guard at his presence as he stands there. He reluctantly takes his hand off the door, and makes his way down the corridor.


End file.
